


邺城大学八卦记事

by Anonymous



Category: Chinese History RPF, 兰陵王 (电视剧), 陆贞传奇
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, 展白衍生, 胡宇威乔任梁角色同人, 高延宗攻, 高演受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 百度展白吧2017年“合写游戏”作品，由耗子提供开头和结尾，凝儿补完中间。





	邺城大学八卦记事

高延宗，地道邺城人，邺城大学在读本科生。一路邺大附小邺大附中读上来的，一贯调皮捣蛋无法无天，学习一瓶子不满半瓶子逛荡，仗着学校好师资佳，随便学一学分数也能上个一本。他爷爷奶奶爸爸妈妈都是邺大的教授，整个学校系统本着照顾教职工子女的精神，一直对高延宗同学不错。可高考没有照顾教职工子女这一说，高延宗合计了一下自己的情况，觉得考上邺大有点悬，于是收拾收拾东西拎着自己的二胡盒子去参加了特长生考试。一曲完毕，特长审核通过，招生分数给他降到了一本线。  
高延宗同学就这么上了邺大。填志愿的时候这小子被他爸他二叔按在饭桌旁直扑腾，长辈们都关心高延宗同学想学什么专业。不过说实话，高延宗心思不在学习上，考上邺大就算没给家里丢人，完成了任务，至于说后面如何如何怎样怎样，他才没空想那么多。这时候门铃响了，高延宗这小子余光一瞥门口那人，不由得在心里感叹了一句“稀客啊”，他这边还被他爸和他二叔一左一右架着动弹不得呢，干脆眼一闭心一横，想着早死早超生地开口嚎出了声。  
不说别的，高家真的是传统书香门第。高延宗同学有个六叔叫高演，也在邺大教书。年纪轻轻，学术上卓有建树，教龄虽然不长，但已经是专业里的领军人物，人前人后都要称一句高主任的。一向沉迷工作的高演高主任今天在父亲的威逼利诱引导下回大宅吃饭，心里正想着这退休老教授为什么精神头愈发足了，一进门就看见被大哥二哥五花大绑压在饭桌旁边的小侄子高延宗，正哭笑不得之际，听见那小子一声狼嚎，吓得高主任汗毛倒竖。  
“我就去高演他们专业！”  
没大没小，回过味来的高演还真是油然而生了几分不快。不过不论他这个侄子怎样没礼貌地直呼其名，毕竟是自己家里人，该照应的地方还是得照应。就算他不愿意，也不能公然驳了老头子的面子。  
高延宗这边倒是打的如意算盘，他这个六叔的脾气最是温和，看不出一点凶残狠戾的高家人基因，自己到了他手底下还能时不时地卖个乖讨个好，总比被二叔他们盯死了强。  
就这样，高延宗顺利进入了邺大经济学院的风险管理专业。这个专业是学院前两年才从金融学里分出来的，这种新崛起的学科没什么过往经验可供参考，却总是格外容易受人瞩目，名声在望的老家伙们大多不愿从零开始，院里就把高演派了过去。好在高演年轻，脾气虽好但遇事很有自己的主见，学术研究能力也丝毫不弱于其他人，竟然就稳中有进地挑下了这副担子。新兴学科富有吸引力自不必说，同时也需要有足够的胆量去探索尝试，高延宗在家里长辈的压迫下误打误撞报了这个专业，以他那满脑袋歪点子的性格，倒还真不能说是件坏事。  
报到的那天高延宗在领资料的地方东张西望了好久，想看看他这个六叔会不会特地来“关照”他一下，等待他的结果当然是失望，新生报到处只有几个导员和担任志愿者的学长学姐。作为系主任的高演还有很多其他的事情要做，比方说这天早上五点多他便到了办公室查看计算机数据分析的结果，可谓是孜孜不倦。  
高延宗因为家离得近，所以报到去得比较晚，等一个学长把他领进宿舍的时候，同房间的三个室友都已经在了。高延宗热络地跟他们打了招呼，趁着收拾东西的空当聊了聊各自的家乡和爱好之类，几个人很快就打成了一片，高延宗也就暂时忘记了报到时那一点点微不足道的失落。  
周三早上有一门专业课是高演上的。不知道从谁那传出来的小道消息，说是这门课的老师看着好说话、怒不上脸的，但其实特别严格，而且每堂课都会布置课后作业，完不成的话期末都不一定能给过。到了周二晚上，已经上了两天课的同学们聚在一起七嘴八舌地交流着新鲜人的感受，同宿舍的几个男生都在讨论说明天要早点去教室占座位，怎么着也得给老师留下个好点的第一印象云云。大家正谈得热火朝天，不经意间抬眼看见躺在上铺的高延宗，正翘着二郎腿戴着耳机抱着笔记本一边听歌一边打游戏，俨然一副毫不在乎的模样。下面围在小桌旁的室友就喊他了：“哎我说，明天就是高主任的课了，你怎么一点都不关心啊？”高延宗缓慢摘下耳机看了他们一眼：“不就是个专业课么，高演的，那是我六叔。”众人这才恍然大悟，想起来他高延宗姓高，高演也姓高，原来是一家子啊，怪不得这么有恃无恐呢。又想到自己可没他这份亲缘关系，还是老老实实听课吧，没一会儿便四散回各自的床铺上养精蓄锐去了。  
哪料到第二天，高延宗这小子居然起得比谁都早，等其他人进教室的时候发现他已经撑着下巴坐在了第一排正对着讲台下面的位置，惹得昨晚跟他说话的室友都啧啧称奇。开始时高延宗还兴致高涨，每次听见有人进来都伸长了脖子往门口看一眼，然而他左等右等，一直等到了上课铃响前两分钟，高演才夹着两本书进了教室。高延宗本来趴在桌上都快睡着了，一见高演立马来了精神，朝他各种招手，笑得就差没赶上美白牙膏广告，奈何高演只是淡淡地扫了他一眼，任凭高延宗整堂课对着他如何挤眉弄眼，就是没有反应。这样冷待了一会，高延宗也自觉没趣，干脆把课本往桌上一摊，开始在桌子底下搞小动作玩。  
那之后高演的课高延宗就不再往前面坐了，但该到上课的时间他还是会去，因为系里有人专门抽查点名，缺课会扣学分，到课率低也会影响该课程老师的年终评比成绩。不过高延宗才不会承认他是在替高演着想呢，他觉得自己只是迫于家里那些长辈们的淫威罢了，就算大家都知道他志不在学习，但如果他挂科甚至毕不了业，那就是给书香门第丢大脸，日子绝对不会好过的。  
至于高演布置的课后作业，高延宗一律十分配合地照例上交，内容大多是参考一下别人的再修改修改，质量嘛，自然就有些不敢恭维了。  
学业就这样马马虎虎凑合着，眼看室友们一个个地都在准备进学生会和社团的面试，高延宗开始琢磨自己也该去报个社团丰富一下课余生活。他从开学时拿到的那一大堆传单和资料里翻出了一本高年级学长学姐自制的“校园文化手册”，看来看去最后选定了古韵流声民乐团，反正有个二胡作为技能傍身，总不至于选不上不是？除此之外，高延宗其实也有点小私心，印象中他那位六叔似乎是很爱好这些所谓的高雅艺术的，这个社团据说上台表演的机会不少，到时候说不定可以邀请他来看演出，哄得他高兴了，为自己在老爸和二叔他们面前美言几句也未可知啊。  
听说高延宗入了社团，高演欣慰之余也有些松了口气的感觉，至少他不会再有事没事跑到办公楼走廊里大喊自己的名字了，给人听见实在不像样子。然而这似乎是他多想了，高延宗在社团里混得风生水起，跑来骚扰他的功夫也没耽误。碰巧他们系的办公大楼跟大一新生的宿舍区在学校里是一南一北，来回走一趟得半个多小时，高延宗每个礼拜帮班长去他办公室送作业不说，每次系里要发什么资料他都主动帮忙跑腿，就为了到高演的办公室坐上一坐，一来二去跟经济学院那几个楼层的扫地阿姨都混了个脸熟，在同学中间还落了个助人为乐的好名声。  
不过高演也不是完全拿他没辙。被高延宗突然袭击了一两次以后，他就去查了高延宗的课表，以他在统计学上的专业知识来说，很容易就摸到了高延宗来他办公室捣乱的时间规律，只要在这些时间点避开就可以了。果然之后的几次高延宗都吃了闭门羹，在楼道里来回转了几圈，见高演一时半会没有出现的希望，便把班级作业放在办公室门口，悻悻离去。  
这样一来两人见面的次数也少了，上课的时候高延宗都故意往教室最后的角落里坐，再把课本竖在桌上，整得高演连他的脸都见不着。不过高演也懒得跟他计较，更不会喊他起来回答问题，生怕他又语不惊人死不休地弄出点大新闻来。  
这样的相安无事持续了一个多月，直到有一天高演翻开高延宗的作业本，差点没把自己手上的笔摔出去。这作业质量真是让他大跌眼镜——建构的模型和假设文不对题，结论与数据呈现的结果截然相反。高演才不信高延宗的思维逻辑有这么混乱，他第一反应就是这小子最近又皮痒了，学习上压根没花心思，这份作业很有可能是从网上找了几篇论文东拼西凑地抄了一下，还抄得特别没水准。高演不介意学生成绩好坏、能力高低，但这样的学习态度让他非常气愤，尤其这个学生还是自己的侄子。他决定找高延宗谈谈。  
到了这个时候，他才想起来自己竟然没存高延宗的手机号。打电话给班长，班长说今天上课没见到高延宗，一会找他们宿舍的死党打听一下再回复，之后就没了消息。高演刚开始还没太在意，等了两天也觉得有些不对劲了，班长一向是个做事靠谱的人，两天的时间再怎么样也应该问过所有人了，高延宗居然到现在还没找上门来，该不是出了什么事吧？  
正当他心烦意乱对着电脑上密密麻麻的信息过眼不过脑的时候，屏幕右下角弹出了一封新邮件提示。他点开邮件一看，上面只有一行字：“高演，听说你要找我谈作业的事？我在学校外面呢，西门××茶餐厅，要不要过来？”连个署名都没有，这种欠揍的语气除了那个不让人省心的侄子也不会是别人。  
高演拎起门口衣架上的外套，二话不说就快步走了出去。不管这封邮件因何而来，他总得先去看看情况，这孩子在他手底下读书，他有义务对他负责。  
像是早就料准了高演会来一样，高延宗在他推开门的一瞬间就扬起了微笑，还颇为悠闲地抬起手腕看了看表。茶餐厅里人不多，高演走到高延宗所在的那桌与他面对面坐下，桌子中央摆着一个餐盘，上面是一杯康宝蓝和一小块太妃糖提拉米苏。高延宗把餐盘往高演面前推了推，十分殷勤地做了个请的手势。  
赶了二十几分钟路高演确实有些口渴了，也就不客气地将咖啡杯端到嘴边。高延宗看着他的动作，笑意更浓：“这些都是你喜欢吃的吧，小叔叔。”最后一句“小叔叔”拖得很长，尾音实在是挑得过于玩味。  
高演喝了一口咖啡才意识到中了高延宗的计，他赶紧摆出一副严肃的样子开口道：“高延宗，贿赂我没用。你那作业真的一塌糊涂，我不可能开后门给你通过的。”  
高延宗撇撇嘴：“先不说这个，你最近是不是在躲着我。”  
高演把勺子伸向了面前的甜点：“我当然要躲着你，避嫌。”  
“所以我才故意把作业做得很烂。”  
“什么？你故意的？”高演嘴里含着东西，说话也含糊不清的，但表情明显惊讶起来。  
“要不然你怎么会找我谈话呢？老师，你躲我躲得太明显了。”  
高演一直在纠正那小子直呼自己名字和毫不避讳地叫六叔的坏毛病，可等到对方真的叫自己老师的时候，他反而觉得很不自在起来。高演在椅子上挪了挪身子，很消极地“嗯”了一声。  
“老师，跟我在一块感觉还不赖对吧，你就承认了吧。”高延宗一边说着一边把乐队live的入场券推到高演面前，“这个周六晚上别再忙其他事了，到这个地方来看我和我哥们的表演吧。”  
高演抬起头，对上了高延宗亮亮的眼眸。

**Author's Note:**

> 凝儿的撸后感：虽然我多年来一直坚持毁文不倦，但耗子的文实在是太喵的难毁了（滚）……拿到开头和结尾的时候我简直是懵逼的，耗子仿佛把他一篇总计40章的文挑了第1章和第10章出来让我填空，我完全不知道怎么从选专业跨度到谈作业，感觉这里面得写个好几万字。最后我强行砍掉了细节缩减了时间，搞出了这么一个不伦不类的东西，耗子没有嫌弃我真是谢天谢地。  
> 断断续续的三天肝出3000字，这算是我除了h之外的最高效率了吧，纪念一下。  
> 爱展白爱大家！


End file.
